Vincent und Cloud allein zu Haus
by Azurain
Summary: Wie im Titel steht sind Vinc und Cloud allein und da passieren so einige Dinge zwischen dem ungesprächigen Vampir und dem Stachelhaarigen Cloud...


Warnungen: pwp, lemon, lime, ein wenig OOC Pairing: ratet mal!  
Disclaimer: nix meins, nis Geld 

Eine kleine Citrusfrucht mit unseren FFVII-Bishis  
viel spaß!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war wieder einmal einer dieser Abende, an denen sich der Gedanke an Selbstmord nach einem aufregenden Erlebnis anhörte. Nicht, dass ich nur an diesem Abend daran gedacht hätte, aber da ich sonst nichts zu tun hatte, klang das Ganze ausgesprochen interessant...

Fast alle waren auf einer "Party", wie jeden Samstag, nur mich, den eigentlichen Anführer, der für das wohl von Avalanche sogar eine Makovergiftung auf sich genommen hat (nagut, auf mich genommen habe ich die nicht so einfach...) und überhaupt eigentlich im Mittelpunkt stehen sollte, also mich, Cloud Strife, ließen sie allein in einem Hotelzimmer.

Okay, ganz allein war ich auch nicht. Bei mir saß ein weiterer, von den anderen Verstoßener:  
Vincent Valentine.

"Amüsiert euch schön", hatte Yuffie gesagt.  
"Ihr werdet euch sicherlich toll unterhalten, so ohne uns", hatte Barret gemeint.  
"Ihr habt doch so viel gemeinsam, da versteht ihr euch sicher ganz toll", hatte Tifa erklärt.

Und wieviel wir gemeinsam hatten!  
Wir wurden beide von Hojo als Versuchskaninchen missbraucht, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Tolles Thema, nicht? Wo ich schon selbst nicht unbedingt gesprächig war, doch er war ja nun die Schweigsamkeit in Person.

Aber, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte wäre es sogar angenehm mit Vincent über Hojo zu sprechen...Gott! Es wäre auch angenehm mit ihm übers Angeln zu reden. Wenn er denn reden würde.

Wir wechselten selbst im Beisein der anderen kein Wort, Vincent unterhielt sich sowieso mit niemandem, warum dann mit mir? Er saß meistens, so wie nun auch, an irgendeinem Platz herum, starrte vor sich hin und schwieg. In der Highwind hatte er sogar schon "seine" Ecke, die nicht verstellt werden durfte, da unser Vampir-oder-was-er-auch-war dort sonst nicht hätte sitzen und schweigen können.

Was für ein ausgefülltes Leben muss das sein? Jeden Tag das gleiche tun...ein Traum für manche Leute.

Aber er durfte sich nicht beschweren. Schließlich bekam er nicht selten unmoralische Angebote, unter anderem von Cid.

Der Blonde zog sein Gegenüber dabei mit seinen Blicken förmlich aus, während er ihn ins Bett bekommen wollte...und der Schwarzhaarige tötete sein Gegenüber förmlich mit seinen Blicken, während er regungslos da saß.  
"Ihr beiden würdet so ein schönes paar abgeben!", meinte Tifa dann immer fröhlich, wofür sie sicherlich auch in Vincents Gedanken einige grausame Tode starb.

Außer Cid flirteten natürlich auch andere, ausschließlich Männer, mit Vincent - eigentlich immer erfolglos. Trotzdem versuchten sie es immer wieder und, hey, wer könnte es ihnen verübeln?

Vincent sah gut aus:  
Die langen, tiefschwarzen Haare umrahmten ein blasses Gesicht, die dunkelroten Augen erinnerten an einen Sonnenuntergang, lange Wimpern gaben ihnen einen verträumten Ausdruck, sein ganzer Körper war von dieser fast schon weißen, makellosen Haut überdeckt, seine Beine waren lang und schlank, nur sein linker Arm war nicht ganz so schön...das heißt, das Metall daran war es, was mir persönlich nicht gefiel. Leider wusste ich nicht, ob es eine Prothese oder einfach eine Waffe war...

Wenn man ihn so betrachtete bekam man richtig Lust auf...Konversation. Oder auch auf Sex, wie mans nimmt.

Aber im Moment hätte mir ein Gespräch, und sei es noch so ein langweiliges, vollkommen ausgereicht.

Wir saßen uns nun schon eine halbe Stunde schweigend gegenüber. Er starrte auf einen imaginären Punkt irgendwo auf dem weichen Doppelbett, ich beobachtete ihn dabei. Wäre ich allein in diesem Zimmer, würde ich den Fernseher anmachen, oder ein Buch lesen, oder mir einen runterholen, aber doch nicht so da sitzen!

Vielleicht sollte ich das Radio einschalten? Mir war es eindeutig zu leise in diesem Zimmer...

Die Stille umgab uns. Nicht eine einfache, ruhige, angenehme Stille. Nein, es war die Art von Stille, die dein Trommelfell zum Platzen bringen konnte, die Art, die einfach so laut war, dass es wehtat!

Durchbrochen wurde sie nur vom durch das Haus hämmernden Rythmus der Party, die im Erdgeschoss stieg. Ich stand kurz davor, einfach zu den anderen hinunter zu gehen, auch wenn ich da wahrscheinlich nur taub werden und den anderen beim tanzen zusehen würde.  
Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass die Tür von außen abgeschlossen war.  
(Avalanche-Mitgliedern war alles zuzutraun!)

Trotzdem, alles war besser als sich von Herrn Valentine anschweigen zu lassen.

Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach ansprechen? Aber worüber sprach man mit einem, der dein Vater sein könnte, trotzdem scharf wie sonst nichts aussah, dreißig Jahre seines Lebens in einem Sarg verschlafen hatte und sich bei Gefahr in eine wilde Bestie verwandelte?

Kurz schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
Wenn er nicht den ersten Schritt tun würde, dann würde keiner ihn tun, soviel war sicher.

Viele dachten ja, ich hätte so viel mit meinen Erinnerungen zu tun, dass ich nicht reden wollte, aber eigentlich fehlte mir nur immer der Mut den ersten Schritt zu einem Gespräch zu tun.

Wieder wendete ich mich meinem derzeitigen Hobby zu und blickte Vincent an. Er blickte zurück. Seine Augen waren deutlich auf mich gerichtet, schienen mich festzuhalten, denn ich hatte plötzlich nicht mehr die Kraft mich irgendwie zu bewegen.

Stand Vincent etwa auf Menschenfleisch und hatte Hunger? Würde ich etwa seine Beute werden? Oder...

"Warum beobachtest du mich die ganze Zeit?"

Perplex starrte ich mein Gegenüber an. Hatte er eben mit mir geredet?  
Hatte er mir wirklich eine Frage gestellt?  
Ich hatte ihn noch nie so viele Worte auf einmal sagen hören...schon gar nicht zu mir.

Ruhig wiederholte er seine Frage, als die Antwort ausblieb.  
Er war direkt...wie sehr wünschte ich mir, dass es nicht so wäre!

"Ähm...", begann ich und rutschte rückwärts noch ein Stück von ihm weg. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

"Ja?"

"Nun...weißt du...", ich stotterte und daran war sein 'Ich-schau-dir-direkt-in-die-Seele"-Blick nicht ganz unschuldig.  
"Ich...habe nur...nachgedacht...ja, nur nachgedacht..."

"Über mich?", er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Selbst wenn ich über ihn nachgedacht hätte - und das hatte ich sogar - würde ich es ihm doch nicht sagen!

"Nein...", log ich und wich seinem Blick aus, "Über nichts wichtiges..."

"Hm...", machte er und lehnte sich zurück. Nun lag er halb in den Kissen des Bettes, da er sich das Kopfende als Sitzplatz ausgesucht hatte. Würde ich mich zurücklehnen, so würde ich vom Bett fallen, deshalb blieb ich weiterhin verkrampft sitzen.

"Worüber hast du denn nachgedacht?"

Verwirrt blickte ich mein Gegenüber an.

"Das wäre dir zu langweilig..."

"Cloud", begann er und lehnte sich ein Stück zu mir vor, ich konnte seinen Atem schon leicht mein Gesicht streifen spüren, was mir leichte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Dass ich kein Interesse an Vincent hatte kann ich wohl jetzt nicht mehr leugnen...

"Cloud, es ist mir egal an was du gedacht hast und wie uninteressant es doch ist. Ich langweile mich gerade zu Tode, von daher wäre ich dir für etwas Abwechslung sehr verbunden."

Momente vergingen, in denen wir uns nur ansahen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte:  
Vincent Valentine, vor einem halben Jahr in einem Sarg von mir gefunden worden, wollte sich tatsächlich mit mir unterhalten.

Unwillkürlich lächelte ich.

Wahrscheinlich sah ich deshalb total bekifft aus, aber was sollte es?

"Also?", nun lächelte auch er ein wenig, nur ein bisschen. Und es stand ihm gut, besser als diese eiskalte Maske.

"Nun...zum Beispiel über..."

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Mir kam es vor, als hätten wir nur wenige Minuten geredet, dabei waren schon eineinhalb Stunden vergangen, als ich das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah.

Wir redeten über die Cetra, den Lebensstrom, die anderen, Substanzen und und und.  
Nebenbei rutschten wir, scheinbar zufällig, immer näher zu einander.  
Natürlich nur, weil die Heizung kaputt und es (im Hochsommer) ziemlich kühl.  
Hey, wir hatten beide ärmellose Shirts an, da beginnt man auch manchmal zu frösteln!

Mehrmals brachte ich Vincent zum Lachen. Wie mir das gelungen war kann ich heute nicht mehr sagen, aber eines weiß ich ganz genau: Noch nie habe ich ein so etwas Angenehmes gehört.

"...als wäre mein Arm intim!"

Ich grinste ihn an.

"Gezeigt hast du deinen linken Arm aber trotzdem noch niemandem!", gab ich zu bedenken und sah den anderen Mann herausfordernd an.

"Du willst ihn sehen? Gut, kannst du machen!"

Er fummelte kurz am oberen ende des Metallarmes herum, dann machte es leise "Klick" und er streifte sich den "Handschuh" ab. Zum Vorschein kam eine Hand, eine ganz normale Hand mit langen, schlanken Fingern, und gepflegten Fingernägeln. Eine ausgesprochen schöne Hand, die mein Gesicht zu streicheln begann und...

Bevor ich über das geschehende nachdenken konnte spürte ich Vincents Lippen auf den meinen. Er küsste mich nur vorsichtig, schloss die Augen nur halb, schien herausfinden zu wollen, ob ich damit einverstanden war.

Als Antwort auf diese ungestellte Frage lehnte ich mich nach vorn, legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken und gab mich ihm hin, erwiederte den Kuss so intensiv wie es mir möglich war.

Vorsichtig wagte er es, meine Lippen mit der Zunge zu berühren, um ein Einlass zu bitten. Ich ließ ihn gewähren und ein leidenschaftlicher Kampf zwischen unseren Zungen entbrannte.

Nebenbei entledigten wir uns gegenseitig unseren Kleidungsstücken.

Es war uns beiden klar, worauf dieser Kuss letzten Endes hinauslaufen würde.

Wenige Minuten später lagen wir beide nackt auf dem Bett und rieben unsere erhitzten Körper aneinander. Ich hatte Lust, große Lust! Vor Monaten hatte ich zuletzt (mit einem anderem als mir selbst) Sex gehabt, damals hatte Aeris noch gelebt.

Leise stöhnend nahm ich Vincents Zunge an meinem Hals war, spürte ich, wie er zärtlich an der dünnen Haut knabberte und saugte. Er war ein Vampir und würde sicherlich Spuren hinterlassen, Spuren, die mich an diesen unbeschreiblichen Genuss erinnern würden.

"Vin...", seufzte ich leise, während er sich weiter nach unten vor arbeitete, keine Stelle meines Körpers unberührt lassend. Seine erfahrenen Hände strichen meine Seiten entlang, mit seiner Zunge liebkoste er derweil meinen Bauchnabel.

Dass ich schon bereitwar, und kein Vorspiel mehr brauchte, wusste er scheibar ziemlich genau: WIe zufällig berührte er immer wieder mein aufgestelltes Glied, schickte Stromschläge durch meinen ganzen Körper.

"Bitte...mach schon..."

Ich hoffte, er würde mein Flehen erhören, denn lange hielt ich diese süßen Qualen nicht mehr aus.

Kurz sah er hoch zu mir, direkt in meine Augen, und lächelte. Wie gern hätte ich gewusst, was er in diesem Moment dachte!

Auffordernd hielt er mir zwei Finger hin. Ich überlegte nicht lange und begann an diesen zu saugen, entlockte so sogar meinem Liebhaber einen unterdrückten Laut. Wahrscheinlich stellte er sich vor, was ich mit meiner Zunge sonst noch alles so verwöhnen könnte.

Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich ihn angegrinst. Die Nacht war noch jung, ebenso wir, da würden wir sicherlich noch genug Zeit für das Eine oder Andere haben...

Plötzlich spürte ich seine Lippen da, wo ich sie so dringend brauchte. Ich keuchte auf, als Vincent mein steifes Glied in den Mund nahm und leicht daran zu saugen begann.

Seine mittlerweile eingespeichelten Finger entzog er mir, nur um sie an einer anderen Stelle wieder in meinen Körper zu bringen.

Einer Seits vor Schmerz, anderer Seits vor Genuss stöhnte ich auf, als der Vampir vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern in mich eindrang, mich zu weiten begann, mich auf das Kommende vorbereitete. Daran aufzuhören, meine Männlichkeit zu liebkosen, dachte er gar nicht.

Endlose Momente später wurde ich lauter, bewegte mein Becken ihm immer mehr entgegen und dann -  
Ließ er von mir ab.

Enttäuscht seufzend schaute ich ihn an. Wenn er nicht bald weiter machte würde ich verbrennen, so wie ich schon schwitzte.

"Mach die Beine breit...", flüsterte er mir halb auf mir liegend ins Ohr. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dieser tiefen, lustvollen Stimme.

Gehorsam bot ich mich ihm dar, sodass er auch genau sehen konnte, was ihn erwarten würde.

Die Augen nicht von meinem Körper lassend kniete er nun vor mir, leckte sich gedankenverloren über die trockenen Lippen. Seine Erregung war nicht zu übersehen, ich erwartete schon, dass er sich einfach auf mich stürzen würde.  
Nicht, dass mich das gestört hätte...

Aber er war vorsichtig, zärtlich. Langsam drang er in mich ein, küsste mich dabei um mich den Schmerz vergessen zu lassen.

Erst, als er vollständig in mir war, begann er leicht in mich zu stoßen. Zog sich immer wieder ein Stück zurück, nur um mich dann an diesem Punkt zu treffen, mich Sterne sehen zu lassen.

"Vincent...!"

Ich stöhnte seinen Namen, krallte mich an seinen Schultern fest, genoss es, immer weiter auf die Klippe zuzugehen. Auch er war kurz davor, das sah ich in seinem verhangenen Blick.

Die Stöße wurden härter und intensiver, die Küsse fahriger, wir lauter. Wahrscheinlich konnte man uns sogar unten bei der lauten Musik hören, aber das war mir in diesem Moment egal. Meinetwegen hätten Barret und Tifa mit im Zimmer sein können, diesen Höhepunkt waren alle folgenden Stichelein wert.

Schließlich schrie ich voller Genuss seinen Namen und spürte, wie er tief in mich hinein kam. Keuchend blieb er dann auf mir liegen, genoss die Nachwirkung seines Orgasmus.

Irgendwann lagen wir entspannt aneinandergeschmiegt im Bett, ich lauschte seinem Herzschlag und er schien ein wenig zu dösen.

Die Stille war wieder da, aber auf eine andere, angenehme Weise. Sie hielt einfach jedes Geräusch ab, das diese Idylle stören könnte.

Langsam fuhr ich mir der Hand über seine glatte Haut, nahm lächelnd war, wie sich die kleinen Härchen darauf aufstellten, wenn ich ihn berührte. Doch so schön es auch war mit ihm zu kuscheln, ich konnte mir für diese Nacht noch ein paar interessantere Tätigkeiten vorstellen.

"Vincent?"

"Hmm...?"

Grinsend setzte ich mich auf seinen Bauch und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie schienen aufzuleuchten, als er sich halb aufsetzte.

"Bereit für Runde zwei?"

"Immer!"

Unsere gemeinsame Nacht lag nun eine ganze Woche zurück. Niemand hatte davon erfahren.

Wie das kommt?  
Nun...zwischen Vincent und mir hatte sich einfach...nichts verändert.

Wir schwiegen uns an, hatten eigentlich gar keinen Kontakt zueinander. Leider, wie ich sagen muss.

Nun saßen wir wieder in einem Hotelzimmer, allein, schweigend.  
Ich fühlte mich noch unsicherer als beim letzten Mal, wusste ich doch nicht, wie ich jetzt mit ihm reden sollte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich ihn. Er sah nicht so aus, als wäre er beschäftigt, also warum sollte ich es nicht nocheinmal versuchen, mit ihm zu reden?

"Ähm...Vincent...wie...wie denkst du eigentlich über diese Morbol-Invasion im Gold Saucer?"

Er sah mir in die Augen, näherte sich mir langsam und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt sitzen.

"Cloud, müssen wir wieder erst stundenlang um den heißen Brei reden, oder können wir gleich zur Sache kommen?"

Er grinste, während er mich in seine Arme zog.

Oh ja, Vincent Valentine war direkt.  
Und ich war noch nie glücklicher darüber!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ende

feedback erwünscht -


End file.
